


Временное Помешательство

by caramel_lemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramel_lemon/pseuds/caramel_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После финальной битвы Драко приходится смириться с тем фактом, что он спас Поттеру жизнь. Гарри хочет узнать, зачем он это сделал, но Драко и сам этого не знает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Temporary Insanity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/112645) by Fulgance. 



**Глава 1. Проблеск надежды**

Все было кончено. Гарри Поттер мертв.  
Глава 1. Проблеск надежды  
Все было кончено. Гарри Поттер мертв.   
Это было слишком неожиданно, и, в то же время, Драко казалось, словно все его существование, строившееся вплоть до этого момента, начинало менять смысл. Он был прав, когда принял Черную Метку. Он был прав, совсем недавно, когда перешел со стороны учеников на сторону Темного Лорда. Он выбрал сторону победителей. Отчаяние друзей Поттера, дорожки слез, смывавшие кровь и грязь с их лиц, нужно было видеть, чтобы понять это. При взгляде на Грейнджер он безэмоционально подумал, что слово «грязнокровка» еще никогда не подходило настолько хорошо.   
На лице Грейнджер было не просто отчаяние. В ее глазах ясно отражалось неверие, отрицание и желание продолжать сражаться, во что бы то ни стало, даже если ей придется умереть, даже если это бессмысленно. И это было то, чего Драко никогда не мог понять, потому что даже подумать не мог о подобном. И не только она, вся эта толпа из учеников и профессоров кричала, плакала, отказывалась верить в то, что все кончено, выражая полнейшее неповиновение. Их голоса смешивались в ужасную волну навязчивого шума, в котором едва можно было разобрать хоть слово, и Драко отступил назад, растворившись в тени замка, наблюдая за овладевающей всеми истерией. Он чувствовал себя на удивление отрешенным. Единственное, что имело значение, - рука его матери, мертвой хваткой вцепившаяся в его ладонь, ее побледневшее лицо и сжатые в тонкую линию губы. Казалось, она напугана чем-то, но чем? Все закончилось. И они... Они победили.   
Как бы Драко ни ощущал победу, это была не она. Блеснула яркая вспышка света, посланная резким движением руки Темного Лорда. Прозвучал оглушающий грохот, и толпа снова затихла.   
\- Он был убит при попытке сбежать с территории замка, - сказал Темный Лорд, но это была ложь, все это знали, даже Драко. - Убит при попытке спасти свою жизнь...   
Кто-то прорвался через Заглушающие чары и выбежал вперед. В гробовой тишине его крик звенел, как стекло.   
\- Ложь! - закричал Лонгботтом, приближаясь к Темному Лорду, подняв на него свою палочку, и это было глупо, это было самоубийством. После еще одной вспышки из палочки Темного Лорда, гриффиндорец упал наземь.  
Ужасный холодный смех сотряс воздух, Темный Лорд начал говорить, но Драко не слушал, он не собирался слушать полный жестокости голос. Вместо этого он смотрел на Лонгботтома, который сжал челюсти и встал на ноги, превозмогая боль - он явно был ранен – и шатался из стороны в сторону, едва держась на ногах. Безоружный и беззащитный. Он сжал ладони в кулаки, держа руки по швам, отвечал Темному Лорду, и довольно скоро Драко это наскучило. Действия Лонгботтома были бессмысленными и могли привести лишь к одному финалу. Он перевел взгляд на тело Поттера и снова вернулся к своим размышлениям. Мальчик-Который-Выжил лежал на боку в траве у ног полу-великана, его глаза были закрыты, очки - перекошены, шрам на лбу - скрыт волосами, щека прижималась к земле.   
Что значила для него смерть Поттера? Она значила, что Темный Лорд победил. Она значила, что теперь ничто не сможет изменить его выбор. Она значила, что еще больше крови прольется, еще больше людей погибнет в ближайшие часы. И когда надежда, наконец, покинет ополченцев, все будет, действительно, кончено.  
Она значила, что парня, с которым Драко враждовал шесть школьных лет, больше не существовало. Она значила, что он больше никогда не поймает снитч быстрее Поттера. Что тот, кто спас его жизнь в Выручай-комнате, мертв. Что Поттер проиграл, и Драко с дрожью осознал, что, даже он до этого самого момента не мог представить, что Темный Лорд не победит. Но так же было невообразимо, что Поттер, действительно, проиграет. У Драко, как и у всех остальных, внутри теплилась хрупкая смехотворная надежда, о которой он даже не подозревал до тех пор, пока она не исчезла.  
Внезапно начался настоящий хаос, и Драко вырвало из его размышлений, когда мать грубо притянула его ближе к себе.  
\- Нужно уходить, - быстро, с паникой в голосе сказала она, но Драко ничего не ответил.  
Тело Поттера исчезло. Затоптали? Нет, никто не мог бы этого сделать. Оно просто… исчезло. Теперь бойцов было еще больше, и, неожиданно, появились великаны кентавры. Все вокруг Драко что-то кричали. Все происходило так быстро, что он видел лишь смазанные пятна и слышал шум. Он застыл, не в силах осмыслить все это, с вязким чувством страха в желудке. Ситуация круто изменилась, из выигранного боя вылилась в еще один, и Драко не знал почему, он не мог понять, что могло случиться, чтобы изменить ее так сильно.  
Кто-то толкнул его в спину, и он выпустил из ладони руку матери, а потом его подхватил поток людей, убегающих в замок в попытке скрыться от великанов. Он нехотя подчинился толпе, обернувшись и вытянув шею, чтобы хоть мельком увидеть родителей. Они были вместе, в панике оглядываясь в его поисках. Ему хотелось крикнуть «я здесь!», но водоворот из людей снова подхватил его и понес вверх по лестнице в замок.  
Только из-за этой толкотни Драко умудрялся все еще оставаться на ногах. Кто-то сзади него споткнулся и упал на колени – и тут же оказался затоптан паникующей толпой. Драко почувствовал тошноту, и в груди воскресло жгучее желание остаться в живых, удерживая его на ногах. Он склонил голову как можно ниже, не желая быть узнанным, но здесь никто не сражался. В этой массе людей перемешались и Пожиратели, и защитники Хогвартса. Было бы сумасшествием даже попытаться достать палочку, особенно учитывая то, что Драко не верил, что имеет над ней полную власть. Он взял палочку Гойла после того, как палочка его матери сгорела в Выручай-комнате.  
Толпа остановилась, едва оказавшись в холле, и люди осознали, кто они и где они находились. Битва возобновилась, но ученики дрались, заведомо проигрывая, Драко видел, как каждый третий падал на пол почти каждую минуту. Он защищался изо всех сил, когда заметил нескольких человек, они направлялись в Большой Зал, уворачиваясь от заклятий, пролетающих то тут, то там. Он последовал за ними, едва осознавая зачем, и понял, что это была плохая идея, как только сделал шаг внутрь, потому что там была настоящая толчея, насылающая заклинания и защищающаяся друг от друга. А посреди Зала стоял Волдеморт, - сражающийся и выигрывающий – с Кингсли, Слагхорном и МакГонагалл. Но уже некуда было отступать, все больше и больше людей заходили в Большой Зал, желая драться, желая увидеть, чем закончится эта битва.  
Драко увидел смерть своей тети.  
Он отступил к стене, где сотни людей стояли рядами, и смотрел. Его внимание тут же переключилось на бой его тети, которая сначала сражалась одновременно с Лавгуд, Уизлеттой и Грейнджер – на ее щеках до сих пор были дорожки от слез, - потом с матерью Уизлетты, пышущей яростью. Ее палочка со свистом рассекала воздух. Он наблюдал за Беллатрисой, как она насмехалась над врагом, как пугающий сумасшедший смех сорвался с ее губ, как миссис Уизли произнесла одно заклинание, которое ударило Беллатрису прямо в грудь.  
Он видел, как она рухнула на пол.  
Он наблюдал за всем, чувствуя себя таким ошарашенным, оцепеневшим, что он пропустил бы самое главное, если бы Темный Лорд не взревел и не привлек внимание Драко к себе. Его палочrа была направлена на миссис Уизли, и она должна была вот-вот умереть, как вдруг... словно из ниоткуда, прозвучал голос, который заставил Темного Лорда застыть.  
\- Я здесь, Реддл, - крикнул кто-то достаточно громко, чтобы его было слышно.  
И тогда посреди Зала неожиданно появился Поттер.  
Драко не мог понять, что именно он почувствовал, когда увидел его. Живого. Где-то неподалеку закричала девушка. Проблеск надежды, облегчения, любви осветил лица всех союзников, которые были у Поттера.  
\- Он живой! – громко воскликнула она. – Гарри живой!  
Остальные подхватили этот возглас, и новость пробежалась эхом по всему Залу. Шумное радостное возбуждение волной прокатилось среди стоящих там людей и тут же стихло, когда Темный Лорд и Поттер встретились взглядами. Воздух между ними, казалось, трещал от напряжения, а весь Большой Зал стал абсолютно безмолвным.  
\- Пусть никто не пытается мне помочь, - сказал Поттер, не сводя глаз с Темного Лорда, пока они одновременно начали двигаться по кругу. – Так нужно. Нужно, чтобы это сделал я.  
Драко увидел, как Поттер потянулся к карману мантии и застыл на секунду. Кровь отхлынула от его лица, когда он поднял взгляд на Темного Лорда, и впервые Драко увидел страх, отразившийся на его лице.  
Поттер потерял свою палочку.  
Кто-то рядом с Драко прошептал: «О, мой Бог». Но Поттер выпрямился и продолжил свою браваду до того, как большинство людей смогло бы понять. Его взгляд нервно блуждал из стороны в сторону, но он продолжил кружить по Залу вместе с Темным Лордом, как будто ничего не произошло. Волдеморт не заметил этого, как и все остальные, он был слишком потрясен фактом, что Поттер был все еще жив. Слово за слово, и с течением времени становилось понятно, что Поттер тянул время, а Темный Лорд, казалось, хотел ответов. Зачем еще он бы позволил своему врагу безнаказанно наносить ему удары всеми этими разговорами, если мог просто убить его?  
\- Я знаю многое, чего ты не знаешь, Том Реддл. Много очень важных вещей, тебе не известных. Хочешь, я расскажу тебе часть из них, пока ты не сделал новую большую ошибку? – насмешливо воскликнул Поттер.  
Он ступал по тонкой грани между насмешками и самой настоящей провокацией, чтобы заставить Темного Лорда атаковать. Мучительная мысль, что Поттер может знать что-то, удерживала его от убийства. И Поттер сделал это своим преимуществом, играл на нервах Волдеморта, удерживая его внимание на себе. Он продолжал говорить, постоянно оглядываясь на толпу, ища хоть что-то или кого-то, способного помочь. Но не было никого, потому что он сам сказал им не вмешиваться, потому что вряд ли кто-то мог даже представить, что что-то не так; все слушали, затаив дыхание, и никто не хотел бы встать между Волдемортом и его жертвой.  
Драко был абсолютно уверен, что Поттер вот-вот умрет. Он был безоружен, незащищен и уязвим. Но он все еще упрямо стоял, провоцируя, насмехаясь над Темным Лордом всем тем, что он говорил. Не имея при себе палочки. И это шло вразрез всему, во что верил Драко. Это было абсолютной тупостью. Это было самоубийством. Но в этот самый момент, он восхищался Поттером.  
\- Он был просто умнее тебя. Он был лучшим волшебником, чем ты, и лучшим человеком.  
\- Я подстроил гибель Альбуса Дамблдора!  
\- Это тебе так казалось, - ответил Поттер, в который раз встретившись с глазами Темного Лорда, - но ты ошибался.  
Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока, как показалось, Поттер не понял что-то. Он выпрямился, расправил плечи и пристально посмотрел Волдеморту прямо в глаза, больше не отводя взгляд. Больше не был понурых плеч и признания поражения. Поттер просто понял и принял, что выхода просто не было. Его ответы стали более быстрыми, более безрассудными; он подводил Темного Лорда к черте, к которой они оба шли.  
И когда они упомянули Бузинную палочку, кривая улыбка появилась на губах Поттера, и эта улыбка говорила: «Я собираюсь умереть по самой глупой в мире причине.» Но еще теплилась светлая надежда.  
\- Попытайся… попытайся раскаяться…  
На этот раз Драко едва не поперхнулся и в шоке отпрянул назад; он натолкнулся на какую-то девчонку, стоящую сзади него, которая одарила его нелестным взглядом, прежде чем вернуть свое внимание Поттеру. Который все еще был живым, бледным и дрожащим, но живым, удивительно живым после того, что он сказал. Тем временем он продолжал, безжалостно сыпал словами о Дамблдоре, о Снейпе, о Бузинной палочке, об Олливандере – том самом Олливандере, который был заперт в поместье Малфоев, - о смерти Дамблдора, пока не дошел до тех слов, от которых у Драко слегка закружилась голова и начало слегка подташнивать.   
\- Бузинная палочка еще до смерти Дамблдора признала своего нового хозяина в человеке, который и не думал завладевать ею. Новый хозяин забрал палочку у Дамблдора против его воли…  
Нет. Этого не может быть.  
\- Он сделал это, так и не поняв, что он сделал, и самая опасная волшебная палочка на свете признала его власть над собой…  
Боги, нет.  
\- Настоящим хозяином Бузинной палочки был Драко Малфой.  
Драко понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что именно это значило. Не то, что он был хозяином Бузинной палочки – словно это могло еще что-то значить, нет, - а то, что Поттер подошел слишком близко к тому, чтобы победить Темного Лорда. С помощью палочки. Если бы только у него в руках была палочка, у него бы была возможность отразить любую атаку Темного Лорда. Драко застыл, уставившись на пустые руки Поттера.  
Волдеморт, наконец, услышал достаточно, или услышал то, что ему было необходимо, или ему просто все надоело; он резко перестал кружить по Залу. Поттер напротив тоже остановился, напряженный, как струна. Темный Лорд поднял свою палочку.  
\- Это не имеет значения, - сказал он. Удивительно мягким тоном. – Ничего из того, что ты сказал, Поттер. Ты умрешь сегодня.  
Поттер ничего не ответил. Ему больше нечего было сказать. Он стоял, глядя прямо на Темного Лорда без капли сомнения. Толпа за спиной Драко засуетилась и зашепталась, они, наконец, начали понимать, что именно должно произойти.   
\- Почему он не достанет свою палочку? – прошептал кто-то, но на него тут же шикнула остальная толпа, которая, казалось, верила в Поттера.  
Потом Поттер отвел взгляд и посмотрел в сторону. Зачем именно он это сделал, Драко не знал. Он разыскивал глазами в толпе кого-то с похожим выражением лица, возможно, кого-то, кто смог бы его утешить в последнюю минуту…  
И он остановил взгляд на Драко.  
В то мгновение Драко потерял контроль. Странная необъяснимая паника завладела его телом, и оно действовало, словно само по себе. Темный Лорд опустил палочку, его рот уже открылся, чтобы произнести заклинание, и Драко, про себя думая «нет-нет-нет», вырвался из толпы и вышел вперед. Волдеморт застыл.  
\- Поттер! – закричал кто-то, и только потом Драко понял, что это был он сам.  
Он увидел краем глаза, как через столпотворение с огромными от ужаса глазами к нему бежала мать, выкрикивая его имя, и он понял: она думала, что он мертв. И хотя это было больно, он отвернулся от нее, ведь она все равно не успеет.  
Он поступил глупо и безрассудно. Он бросил Поттеру палочку Гойла.  
Поттер застыл, проследив взглядом за палочкой, пописавшей дугу, а после снова взглянул на Драко. В эту секунду Драко увидел в его глазах что-то настолько глубокое и сильное, чего никак не мог понять. Уже в следующий миг Поттер поднял руку и с легкостью натренированного ловца поймал палочку. И теперь Драко был здесь единственным беззащитным и безоружным.  
\- Ты всегда был бесхребетным, Драко, - заметил Волдеморт своим отвратительным холодным тоном, но Драко был не единственным, кто занимал его внимание. Он снова повернулся к Поттеру. – Я могу разобраться с ним позже, чтоб захватить власть над Бузинной палочкой. Ты пришел ко мне без палочки, Поттер? Ты действительно думал, что сможешь победить меня?  
\- Я знаю, - сказал Поттер, крепко сжав палочку в пальцах. – Все кончено, Реддл. Палочка в твоих руках будет бесполезна против этой, потому что Малфой больше не хозяин Бузинной палочки. Я тебя опередил. Я обезоружил его несколько недель назад. Я настоящий хозяин Бузинной палочки.  
Что-то проскочило между ними; темное небо озарилось вспышкой красного света, когда появились первые лучи восходящего солнца. Драко заслонил глаза ладонью, ослепнув на мгновенье. Два крика прозвучали одновременно:  
\- Авада Кедавра!  
\- Экпеллиармус!  
Сверкнула еще одна вспышка света, но на этот раз это было не солнце, а два луча заклинаний, столкнувшиеся и смешавшиеся в золотистое сияние. Палочка выскользнула из руки Темного Лорда, дугой отлетев к Поттеру, которую он поймал так же, как и палочку Драко до этого, и Темный Лорд рухнул на пол. В Зале повисла тишина.  
Мертвая тишина. 


	2. Глава 2. И мы сдаемся добровольно

Боль была единственным, что чувствовал Драко. Острая, внезапная боль пронзила его левую руку, заставив задохнуться и сжать пальцы в кулак. Он опустил взгляд на Черную Метку, которую Волдеморт лично выжег на его коже. Она все еще была там, по-прежнему черная и пугающая. И всегда там будет.  
Холодная мертвая тишина взорвалась оглушающим победным криком, полным облегчения и чистого, ничем незамутненного счастья, и Поттер едва не утонул в море друзей и союзников. Они хлопали его по спине, тянулись, чтобы прикоснуться к нему, обнимали друг друга, плакали, кричали и смеялись. Их эмоции били через край так, что их невозможно было описать словами. Драко наблюдал за ними, не шевелясь, пытаясь понять, что же сейчас произошло. Большим шоком была не смерть Темного Лорда, а то, что сделал Драко. Он не просто спас жизнь Поттеру, он рискнул своей собственной, чтобы спасти другого. И это было настолько не по-слизерински, настолько нелепо и безрассудно, что Драко не мог понять, что именно побудило его сделать это. С минуту он безразлично наблюдал за происходящим, постепенно понимая – Поттер был близок к смерти, и когда он посмотрел на Драко, практически моля о помощи, он… он буквально встал между Поттером и Темным Лордом. В растерянности он снова взглянул на свои руки. О чем он вообще думал?  
Вокруг его предплечья сомкнулась рука матери, и он посмотрел в ее взволнованные, широко раскрытые глаза.   
\- Мне жаль, - сказала она, - Я не должна была тебя отпускать… О, Драко, я думала мы тебя потеряли. А потом ты…  
\- Нарцисса, - быстро, словно в спешке прервал ее Люциус. – Пожалуйста…  
\- Я знаю, - она судорожно вздохнула. – Пойдем, Драко. У нас больше нет причины оставаться здесь.   
Драко посмотрел на мать, и на отца, стоящего рядом с ней. Они оба были измученны битвой и испуганными, но в их глазах было что-то еще, что-то вроде облегчения. А еще они выглядели такими же потрясенными, каким был и он сам. Вместе со смертью Темного Лорда закончился и еще один период в их жизни, наполненный страхом, кровью и жестокостью. Страница была перевернута, а следующая хранила в себе не менее пугающие: месть, тюрьма, суд и наказание.  
\- Пойдем домой, Драко, - тон отца был таким уставшим, что Драко даже испугался. Былая борьба покинула его.  
\- Но… - начал было он, но остановился.  
Возвращаться домой бессмысленно – вот, что он хотел сказать. Если кто-то вздумает преследовать их, то легко найдут. Однако, его родители уже все знали, и Драко показалось бессмысленным произносить это вслух.  
\- Да, давайте вернемся домой, - сказал он вместо этих слов, взяв мать за руку.  
Выскользнуть из Большого зала было легко, как и из замка в целом. Никто не обращал внимания на семью, пытающуюся сбежать, потому они все были слишком рады победе и слишком сломлены многочисленными смертями, чтобы заметить. Среди них были воссоединившиеся семьи, которые обнимались и плакали от облегчения и грусти. Кто-то искал потерянных друзей, кто-то – любимых и родных. Драко наблюдал за их горем, чувствуя странную, ничем не объяснимую вину за то, что его семья была с ним. Внезапная мысль посетила Драко, и он повернулся к матери. Из ее глаз текли слезы, оставаясь незамеченными ею и оставляя дорожки на щеках. Нарцисса потеряла в бою сестру, но даже не собиралась взглянуть на Беллатриссу и сказать пару прощальных слов.  
Они ускорили шаг, как только вышли за пределы замка, отчаянно стараясь покинуть его земли. Драко помнил времена, когда Хогвартс был для него почти домом, местом, которое он любил, и возвращения в которое ждал с нетерпением. А сейчас он сбегал из него, словно это место было его самым худшим кошмаром, и так оно и было, в какой-то степени. Он все еще был ошеломлен неожиданной болью после смерти Крэбба, тем, что чуть было не умер трижды за последние несколько часов, смертью Темного Лорда, своими действиями, но за всем этим также было холодное, невообразимое отвращение ко всему, что он увидел – крови, страху, отчаянию и смертям.  
Люциус аппарировал домой, вместе с женой и сыном, и они появились в холле их дома. Драко пошатнулся, потеряв равновесие, и оперся о стену. Картины событий этой ночи вспыхивали перед его глазами.  
\- Драко… - голос отца был тихим и неуверенным. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Я буду в порядке, - сказал он, больше для того, чтобы убедить родителей, чем для чего-то еще. Мать бросила в его сторону взволнованный взгляд:  
\- Ты уверен…?  
\- Я в порядке.  
Нарцисса кивнула. Люциус стал обходить холл, подняв палочку. Он бормотал себе под нос, восстанавливая защитные заклинания вокруг поместья. Почти все Пожиратели смерти имели доступ к их дому, но сейчас, когда все было кончено, им не нужен был неожиданный визит ни одного из них. Драко наблюдал за ним, его мысли все еще текли лениво, пока он пытался переварить все, что случилось.  
\- Ты думаешь, что он действительно… - начал было он, но замолчал.  
\- Я не знаю, Драко, - ответил отец, - я не знаю.  
Драко искоса посмотрел на него. В его голосе уже не было того доводящего до дрожи ужаса, когда он упомянул Темного Лорда, только откровенная неуверенность.  
\- Ты ведь тоже почувствовал это. Метку. Но я не знаю, что это значит. Он ведь уже умирал однажды.  
При мыслях об этом по спине Драко пробежались мурашки.  
\- Что если они придут за нами? – спросил он. – Ни у меня, ни у матери нет палочек, а твоя…  
Люциус повертел палочку в пальцах, палочку, созданную для него Олливандером, который был заперт в их подвале. Его первая палочка сломалась, пока ею пользовался Темный Лорд. Новая же не слушалась его и в половину так хорошо, как предыдущая. Если бы Олливандер не был слишком горд, чтобы создать палочку не достойную называться великолепной, Драко мог бы подумать, что он намеренно дал Люциусу слабую палочку.  
\- Даже если бы у вас были палочки, - ответил отец, - а у меня – моя предыдущая, мы бы не дрались. Больше нет смысла сражаться, если Темный Лорд мертв. Если они придут за нами, тогда мы… мы сдадимся.  
Драко почти задохнулся от неожиданности:  
\- Но мы…  
\- Мне жаль, Драко. Все кончено.  
***  
Они сидели в гостиной в ожидании, сжимая друг друга в отчаянных объятиях. Руки родителей прижимали его так крепко, даря тепло и любовь. Драко не помнил, чтоб они когда-то вели себя, как семья, больше, чем в то время, пока ожидали собственного приговора. Он слышал, как испуганно громко колотилось его сердце, и не мог сказать ни слова. Никто из них не мог. Было столько всего, что он хотел бы сказать, что ему нужно было сказать, - что он был рад, что его родители оба живы, что он любит их больше, чем он думал, извиниться за те бессмысленные и глупые вещи вроде игнорирование писем матери в Хогвартсе, - но слова застряли поперек горла, и он не мог сказать ничего.  
Наконец – спустя минуты, часы, дни? – этот момент настал. Стальная оградка перед камином известила их: на металле появилось лицо и сказало:  
\- У ворот гости, - оградка была магически соединена с парадными воротами.  
Нарцисса тихо вздохнула и отошла от сына, поднявшись на ноги:  
\- Как много?  
\- Пять волшебников, присланных Министерством.  
\- Попроси их представиться, - приказал Люциус, но жена жестом руки заставила его замолчать.  
\- Впусти их, - сказала она, ее голос звучал смиренно.  
Последующие полторы минуты тянулись мучительно медленно. Они стояли в молчании, ожидая пока гости пройдут через земли вокруг поместья, поднимутся по парадной лестнице, войдут в холл и пройдут по коридору, ведущему в гостиную. Наконец, шаги стихли прямо перед дверьми, и сердце Драко пропустило удар. Ручка медленно повернулась, и дверь резко распахнулась настежь. Пятеро мужчин ураганом ворвались в комнату, с палочками, нацеленными на Малфоев.  
\- Экпеллиармус! – лишь одна палочка пролетела через комнату в руки нахмурившегося Министерского служащего. – Инкарце…  
\- Нет никакого смысла в этом, - холодно сказал Люциус, оборвав его на полуслове. – Мы позволили вам войти. Мы безоружны. И мы не станем оказывать никакого сопротивления.  
\- Я бы посмотрел на это, - один из волшебников насмешливо ухмыльнулся.  
Он вышел вперед с палочкой наизготовку, и развернул Люциуса, намеренно резко ударив его между лопаток, перед тем, как с довольным выражением лица застегнуть на его запястьях за спиной пару серебряных магических наручников.  
\- Теперь-то ты не такой гордый, да, Малфой?  
Люциус был прижат щекой к холодной каменной стене, со сжатыми от злобы губами, и не проронил ни слова. Именно тогда Драко понял, насколько все изменилось. Должно измениться.  
Остальные волшебники приближались к Драко и его матери. Ему вдруг показалось, что он смутно помнит одного или двух из них, когда они приходили, чтобы мирно поговорить с отцом о его делах в Министерстве. По тому, как ожесточилось лицо матери, он понял, что оказался прав. Нарцисса вытянула руки вперед, показав, что она безоружна, и один из магов подошел к ней.  
\- Повернитесь, - сказал он со слегка извиняющимся выражением лица.  
Она так и сделала, заведя руки за спину, не дожидаясь его просьбы. Она держала голову высоко, не потеряв собственного достоинства, но Драко видел, как дрожат ее руки. Двое оставшихся подошли к нему, их выражения лиц были настолько неприятными, что он инстинктивно начал пятиться. Он наткнулся на умоляющий взгляд матери и остановился, подняв руки и сдаваясь.   
Один из мужчин схватил его за воротник мантии, развернул и грубо толкнул в стену. Драко тихо зашипел от боли, но не сделал ничего, что могло бы помешать другому застегнуть наручники на его запястьях. Они были слишком тугими и до боли врезались в кожу.  
\- Где твоя палочка? - спросили его.  
\- Ее больше нет, - горько ответил Драко. Поттер забрал его палочку и, вероятно, потерял ее. Палочку его матери уничтожило Адское пламя. А та, которой он пользовался после, – принадлежавшую Гойлу – сейчас была у Поттера.  
Волшебники из Министерства одарили его скептическим взглядом, что по какой-то причине показалось ему ужасно раздражительным. Но он привык, что люди не верят ему. После еще одной проверки Обезоруживающим заклинанием они убедились, что он сказал правду. Они нахмурились в явном недоумении из-за этого факта. Что это за маг, у которого нет палочки?  
\- Не важно, - сказал первый из них, который обезоружил Люциуса. – Пойдемте.  
\- И куда же мы направляемся? – спросила Нарцисса, пока их вели прочь из комнаты.  
\- Мы сопроводим вас в Министерство, а потом вас отправят в Азкабан.  
Нарцисса враз потеряла все свое самообладание. Кровь отхлынула от ее лица, и она негромко вскрикнула, ее голос был полон страдания. Ее муж споткнулся на ступеньках, ведущих наружу, и едва не упал. Драко почувствовал, как его окутало мраком, когда он вспомнил холодящее душу ощущение присутствия дементоров в поезде на третьем курсе. Азкабан? Цепенящее ощущение вернулось, пробуждая чувство, которое он пытался сдержать днем. Он видел, что Азкабан может делать с людьми. Он видел, что он сделал с его тетей, превратив ее пылкую верность в сумасшествие. Дементоры питаются счастливыми воспоминаниями, заставляют пережить самые худшие из них… А какими были его самые худшие воспоминания? У него накопилась масса неприятных воспоминаний, особенно, за последние пару лет. Кровь, смерть, муки… Страх, боль и ужас. Было сложно выбрать из всего этого что-то самое худшее.  
Сопроводители оставили их в Министерстве, как они и говорили, но не было ожидаемого количества работников, которые должны были с ними беседовать. Драко узнал, что маги, пришедшие за ними, не были аврорами или кем-то, у кого были полномочия задерживать их. Они были простыми министерскими служащими, которые наверняка провели большую часть своей жизни, сидя за столами в офисах. Министерство было кардинально реорганизовано – или, возможно, не организовано вовсе. Кингсли Шеклболт был временно избран на пост Министра и изо всех сил старался понять сложившуюся ситуацию. Уже произошло массовое освобождение невиновных из Азкабана. Большинство авроров находились либо в Хогвартсе, либо преследовали бежавших Пожирателей. Шеклболт оказался скорым на действия. Ведь битва закончилась только несколько часов назад.  
Драко слушал шутки, рассказываемые в кругу министерских служащих, которые, казалось, были слишком рады сложившейся ситуацией, чтобы обратить внимание на семью, ожидавшую своего приговора. Плечи болели от того, что руки были скованны за спиной слишком долго, и браслеты были слишком тесными, отчего он едва чувствовал пальцы.  
Наконец, пятеро, задержавших их, перестали болтать и ушли. Их передали кому-то другому, высокому, широкоплечему мужчине с блестящими черными глазами.  
\- Оуэн Джейн, - представился, - управляющий магической тюрьмой Азкабан, где вы пробудете до слушанья вашего дела.   
Драко почувствовал, что он побелел, как мел. Боль в плечах усилилась, и он вздрогнул от прошившего его страха. Азкабан. Осознание настигло его снова, но на этот раз оцепенения следом за ним не последовало. Драко почти желал его, потому что оно могло бы забрать боль, могло забрать страх. Смерть была лучше, чем Азкабан.  
\- Вы знаете, за что вас арестовали? – спросил управляющий, и Люциус коротко кивнул. Никто из них не сказал ни слова. – Тогда пойдемте.  
***  
Азкабан не просто пугал, он наводил такой ужас, что казалось, будто все внутренности покрывались тонкой коркой льда. Тюрьма возвышалась над ними, темная и устрашающая. Драко никогда не видел его прежде или видел, возможно, на фотографии в газете. Он не был в этом уверен. Здание казалось узким, хотя, наверное, казалось так из-за его высоты. Драко оно казалось нереально высоким, ему приходилось запрокинуть голову, но даже так он не мог увидеть последних этажей, которые скрывались за пологом туч.  
Воздух здесь был тяжелым, словно загустевшим, поэтому каждый вдох давался с трудом. Драко показалось, что краем глаза он увидел дементора, скользящего вниз с крыши тюрьмы. Драко застыл, не в силах сделать еще хоть шаг, пока его не толкнул в спину Оуэн Джейн. Он обернулся к управляющему, пораженный тем, что тот был спокоен и собран, словно дементоры – причина окружающей атмосферы – совершенно на него не действовали. Оуэн Джейн смотрел прямо перед собой, сжав зубы. Чета Малфоев не проронили ни слова с того момента, как они покинули Министерство. А разве стоило говорить хоть что-то?  
Управляющий проводил их внутрь тюрьмы. Драко увидел, как его мать обернулась в последнюю секунду, чтобы в последний раз взглянуть на небо, ужасное, затянутое тучами, а потом стало совсем темно, пространство вокруг освещалось лишь редкими факелами. Они все еще были скованны наручниками, и к этому времени плечи Драко уже ныли от боли, но это было такой мелочью по сравнению с тем, насколько сдавило его грудь, и это чувство возрастало с каждой секундой и стало еще более ощутимым, когда они зашли внутрь. Словно он мог задохнуться здесь, словно воздух в этом месте не был пригоден для дыхания. Но, даже не смотря на то, что он едва мог дышать, и коридор был почти не освещен, все его чувства были обострены до предела. Ступор его покинул, и он замечал любую деталь, тут же запоминая ее. Камни, которыми был выложен пол, решетчатые двери камер, и лица, абсолютно все. Лица колдунов и ведьм, заключенных здесь в течение недель, месяцев, лет, достаточного времени, чтобы забыть точный срок. Изможденные, с пустыми взглядами или же наоборот безумными. Лишь некоторые из них подняли головы, чтобы посмотреть на Малфоев. Драко встретился взглядом с одним из заключенных и тут же пожалел об этом. Страх. Ненависть. Бесконечная вина. У него появилось чувство, словно он мельком взглянул на свое будущее, ведь это же ожидало и его.  
Наконец, их короткий путь закончился, и управляющий остановился перед одной из камер. Деревянная табличка над дверью гласила: Камера 216. Она была маленькой и пустой, а дверь была открыта.  
\- Входите, - Оуэн Джейн кивнул в сторону камеры. Драко шагнул вперед первым, за ним последовали и родители. После этого управляющий расстегнул их наручники. По телу прокатилась волна облегчения, и Драко пожал плечами в попытке избавиться от ноющей боли в мышцах. Управляющий ушел, заперев дверь их камеры. И как только это произошло, Драко почему-то упал на колени, словно словно из его легких разом выбило воздух. Сердце сжало стальными тисками, а в ушах зазвучал чей-то знакомый предсмертный крик. Драко понял, что он даже не заметил, как присутствие дементоров начало влиять на него. До этого их сдерживало присутствие управляющего, а сейчас, когда тот ушел, они стали их добычей.  
Нарцисса сломалась первой, возможно, потому что у нее было больше счастливых моментов, чем у Люциуса, и почувствовавшие это дементоры решили напасть на нее первой. Она свернулась в углу камеры, дрожа не то от холода, не то от страха, слезы текли по ее щекам, с выражением неподдельного ужаса. Люциус разрывался между своими собственными воспоминаниями и попытками поговорить, утешить жену. Но, что бы он ни говорил, он не мог достучаться до нее. Она лишь мотала головой, зажмурившись и закрыв уши ладонями, стараясь перекрыть все звуки.  
\- Нет, нет, нет… - она тихо всхлипывала, не в силах успокоиться. Драко мог лишь смотреть. Он пытался дотянуться до нее, но она была слишком далеко. Как только дементоры повернулись к нему, он, вероятно, погрузился в то же состояние. Теперь он действительно чувствовал мороз по коже и вырывающийся пар изо рта, присутствие дементоров рядом ложилось на плечи тяжелым грузом, и сжимало сердце стальной цепью. Потребуется лишь несколько минут, чтобы он тоже свернулся в углу, закрыл глаза в попытках избавиться от самых худших воспоминаний. В какой-то момент, его посетила мысль, которая не давала ему покоя снова и снова. Она пугала его почти так же, как и дементоры. Может ли его мать стать такой же, как тетя Белла?  
Драко закрыл глаза и думал о том, каким же образом ему удастся сохранить рассудок.


End file.
